A Second Chance
by Silverfox785
Summary: What would have happened if Jessie hadn't landed in the water after defeating the wither storm? What would everyone else's lives look like? But what would happen if Jessie came back? (Warning: I am using F!Jesse and there might be lukesse in this. Also this is my first fan fiction so grace me a bit...)
1. Prologue

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

I was falling. It felt like the world slowed down. I saw the wither storm above me slowly breaking apart. And as I looked down I could see the ground getting closer and closer. Pain shot through me when I finally collided with the earth, I knew that this was it. The enchanted sword clamored against the ground next to me.

Red lined my vision as I saw my friends running twords me. They were saying something, but I couldn't make it out. Olivia and Petra were kneeling next to me with tears in their eyes, Axel looked at me sadly, and Lukas looked like he was about ready to cry. Then I saw Ruben walk over to me and nudge my arm. I guess he had survived the fall.

"Hey buddy. We're heroes now, aren't we?" I managed to say. He looked at me and gave a sad oink. I smiled at him and looked up at everyone else.

"Just hold on a little longer!" Olivia pleaded.

"Jesse don't give up, please!" Petra chimed in.

"Jesse, we need you!" Lukas said, now in tears.

"Don't go Jesse!" Axel shouted.

I just smiled at them. "Thanks for the adventure of a life time…." I said with my last breath. And with that everything went black….

 **Lukas's P.O.V.**

"Thanks for the adventure of a lifetime." She said. Then her body disappeared leaving behind her inventory. Everyone froze. Olivia and Petra comforted each other, Axel started to sob into his hands, and even I fell to the ground and broke into tears.

Throughout our adventure to stop the wither storm, I started to form feelings twords her, but now I'll never get to tell her. One by one everyone left to go help the survivors. I had to eventually leave to help too.

-a few weeks later-

The towns people had created a monument for Jessie, to honor the fallen hero. It was impressive and I think she would have loved it. I felt myself start to tear up at the memory of her. The others had asked for me to go with them, but I declined.

I walked there with some flowers I had picked up along the way. When I got there, I set them down and knelt in front of the statue, "Hey Jesse, brought you some flowers." I said. "Well I thought I would update you on what's been going on lately. About a week after you destroyed the wither storm, the towns people had a big celebration for us. Gabriel announced the truth about the Order. After that he made Petra, Olivia, Axel, Ruben, and I the _new_ Order of the Stone! I thought it was super cool, but you should be here with us. I mean, without you, I wouldn't even be here right now. If you hadn't come back for me in the basement or stopped me from leaving, I don't know where I'd be." I paused and looked at the statue.

"Everyone else misses you too. Oh! I almost forgot, Ruben wanted me to tell you oink. I think it means I miss you in pig. Even Axel and Olivia have stopped fighting. Petra has been feeling a lot better. The wither sickness disappeared when you destroyed the command block." I stopped and looked down the flowers. "And I, never got the chance to say I…" my eyes filled with tears and I choked on the last words. I sat in silence for a few minutes. After a while I got up, and started home before it got too dark.

"Goodbye…"

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 1: Restart

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes only seeing darkness, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Was this death? Was this all there was? Suddenly, a bright light flashed behind me. I whipped my head around to see giant words suspended in the air.

"Game Over?" I whispered under my breath reading it. My eyes drifted lower to see some sort of button with writing on it. Respawn. "Wait," I said aloud to myself, "Can I actually go back?!" I was thrilled that I had a chance to finish my life! It didn't have to end here!

I ran over to the button, without question. The only thoughts filling my brain was the idea that I could see my friends again. I slammed into the button and there was a big flash of white.

I sat up quickly. I was breathing heavily as I looked around. I was in the middle of a meadow. There were cows, sheep, and chickens walking around. I laid back down and looked up at the clouds.

"That is SUPER disorientating!" I said to myself. Taking a deep breath, I glanced down at my forearm and noticed something imbedded in my arm. I took a closer look and noticed it was a shard of the command block!

"That must be why I was able to reset!" I concluded as I studied my arm. I sighed and looked back up at the clouds. "I'm back…"

 **Authors note:** I know this was a short chapter, so to make up for it the next chapter is going to be pretty long. Until then, have a good morning, day, evening, or night!


	3. Chapter 2: Life After Death

**Lukas's P.O.V.**

It's been about five week since Jesse died. Nearly every day I go to the monument to talk to her. I always try to bring her new flowers. Walking over to the statue, I set the new flowers there and picked up the old ones. Sitting down, I leaned against it.

"Hey Jesse." I said as if were talking to her. "Being the new order, we have been helping the town rebuild. Even Ivor has been helping. I went to go talk to the Ocelots earlier today, well the 'Blaze Rods' now. Aiden took over while I was helping the others and kicked me from the group. He was mad at me and kept saying something about 'stealing his chance to be a hero'! Can you believe that?! After what you did for everyone!" I said irritated as I looked up at the statue. My smile faded a bit. "We miss you an awful lot. But I know you're in a better place." I looked up at the sky.

I noticed the sun was starting to set. "Well, I better head home." I said getting up. "I'll be back tomorrow, promise." I started walking away, paused to look at the statue once more, then turned and kept walking home.

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

I was running through the forest as fast as I could. The sun was setting in the distance and I had no weapons or armor. Thinking to myself, _Gotta find some shelter, and fast!_ The sun finally set as I reached the end of the forest. I saw the lights of a small town in the distance. Zombies started to spawn near me, so I ran faster twords the town.

I made it to the center and looked around for an inn or somewhere I could stay. The town looked a little beaten up. My guess would be, they were still recovering from the wither storm. Suddenly, a door to a small house opened. There was a woman peeking out the door at me.

"What in the world are you doing out here at this hour?!" she asked me in a shocked tone.

"Um...Wel-" I started

"Get in here, quick!" she cut me off. The zombies were slowly catching up to me, and I didn't want to be one to argue with someone who was offering me shelter. I ran through the door and the woman slammed it shut. When I stepped into the house, it was cozy looking with a living room and a kitchen. There was a hall leading off to the right and a small boy sitting on one of the couches in the living room staring at me. I turned around to see the woman locking the door.

"Here," she said leading me twords the other couch. "Sit down. It seems like you've had a long day." She smiled at me. Then she got up and started to head twords the kitchen. The little boy was looking at me with a curios face.

"What's your name?" the little boy asked with a grin.

"Je-nnifer. Yea. Jennifer." I said stumbling over my words. Everyone thought I was dead, if I told them my actual name they wouldn't believe me. They would just probably think I was crazy or something.

"That's a cool name! My name's Henry!" he said cheerfully. I smiled back at him. Then the woman came back in with a cup of tea.

"Here you go dear," she said as she handed me the cup. She walked over and sat on the other couch next to Henry. "Now I never did get your name." She said eyeing me.

"Her names Jennifer mommy!" Henry blurted out next to her. She looked back at me, so I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, Jennifer, you never did tell me why you were out there." She asked. "You don't need to tell me if you don't wat to, just motherly instinct." She added.

I smiled at her and said, "It's alright, I had just gotten lost without any weapons or armor. I had been out looking for some friends." I finished. She looked back at me.

"Well you can stay here for tonight and head out to look for your friends first thing in the morning." She said. Taken back by her hospitality, I nodded and thanked her. She showed me to the guest room.

The next morning, she gave me a wooden sword and some bread before I left. I couldn't thank her enough. She told me to go to the house on the far end of the town. There was a man there and he gave me a horse for my journey. I thanked him and set off to find my friends.

 **Olivia's P.O.V.**

Ever since Jesse died, everyone has been different. Axel and I don't fight as much, Petra has been even more distant than usual, and (what I wouldn't expect) Lukas has been going to the monument every day to bring new flowers. To think that he was our rival only a couple of weeks ago, he sure cares a surprising amount. It's obvious he had a big crush on Jesse, and I totally shipped them!

I was just thinking to myself as I was trying to finish building this wall. We were building a new temple for us, like the one the old Order had. It was starting to look impressive.

Whenever we saw Petra she would try to get us to go on some adventure to cheer us up, but no one really had the motivation to go on one. Everyone would just think about how Jesse would have wanted to. I told Petra that in time we would probably go on an adventure with her. But for now, I turned my attention to finishing the temple.

 **Authors Note:** Well I said it would be a long one. I had some fun with this chapter! I will update pretty frequently, and I have a feeling that my writing will get better as the chapters come. Thanks again for reading! Feel free to comment any questions or ideas about the story!


	4. Chapter 3: Stories

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

It had been nearly a year since we destroyed the wither storm. That's what one of the villagers had told me on my way out, after I stopped to rest in a village. I could hardly believe it had been that long. I thanked him and went on my way.

A year? I thought the command block had spawned me back only a couple of days later. I had only been traveling for maybe a week now. As it turned out I had spawned in one of the far corners of the world. I don't know how long it will take me to find my friends, but I won't give up!

Then a terrible thought popped into my head, what if they don't believe it was me. They saw me die right in front of their eyes. And, according to that villager, it had been nearly a year since then. Even I wouldn't believe me.

I started to cry. What if not seeing my friends was the best I could do for them? Could showing up just hurt them more?

Then I had an idea. "Maybe Jesse can't see them, but I bet Jennifer could!"

 **Lukas's P.O.V.**

It will be a year, tomorrow, since Jesse's death. This time I agreed to go with everyone, maybe company wasn't such a bad idea. Everyone brought new flowers. We made it to the monument about noon, set the flowers down, and sat in a large circle in front of the statue.

"Hey guys," Olivia said, "What if we share some memories of Jessie? To, you know, remember her how she was and how she affected our lives?"

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Petra said from the opposite side.

"Got nothing better to do." Axel commented.

Ruben oinked in agreement. Everyone turned to me, waiting for my response. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Why not?"

 **Olivia's P.O.V.**

Everyone was quiet for a while. Then I spoke up. "Did Jesse ever tell you guys how Axel and I met her?" I looked around. They all shook their heads no, except for Axel.

"Well, let's just say she always had a knack for finding people in trouble." I said smiling. "Axel and I were in the forest at night, trying to find shelter. Suddenly, Axel tripped over a rock sending us both falling in to the open mouth of a cave." I said glaring at Axel. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Creepers and spiders started crawling twords us and we had nothing to defend ourselves with." I said. Every one listened carefully.

"Bottom line, we thought we were goners!" I said looking at them. "But out of nowhere, this girl shouts from behind us with a wooden sword and a pig! She told us to climb the vines on one side of the cave." The story captivated everyone. "After we made it out we ran after her. She lead us to a dirt hut and gave us food. Soon we decided that we should stick together. We built a tree house the next day and the rest is history!" I said smiling and looking up at the statue.

 **Petra's P.O.V.**

"Olivia's story was pretty good, but Jesse and I met before that." I said to everyone.

"Yea, I always wondered, how long you two have-" Olivia stopped herself "-had known each other?" Olivia asked me, stuttering on her last few words.

"Well I was about eight years old when I first met her, so roughly nine years I think?" I answered. "Anyway, sit back because this is a pretty good story!" I said confidently.

"When I was younger, I wasn't as strong as I am now, and wasn't the most popular person either. I was constantly getting picked on by all the bigger kids. One day they had chased me into an alley way and were about to beat me up, when suddenly another voice sounded from the entrance. 'Hey! Pick on someone your own size!' the voice said. I looked over and saw a scruffy girl about my age, but smaller than me, standing behind the bullies. They laughed for a bit but she stood her ground. 'And what's a little pip squeak like you going to do to stop us?' they asked in a mocking tone. She looked over at me and yelled 'Run!'. So, I ran past the bullies while they were distracted. The small girl and I ran as fast as we could till we ducked behind some bushes. 'I think we lost them' she said out of breath. 'Thanks' I said. 'What's your name?' I asked her. 'My name's Jesse.' She said looking at me. 'I'm Petra' I told her. We smiled at each other. And we've been friends ever since!" I concluded.

"Wait; So you, of all people, were picked on for your size?" Olivia said turning to me.

"Well, I did have a bit of a growth spurt since then." I teased as I flexed my muscles. Olivia smirked and shook her head.

 **Lukas's P.O.V.**

After a while, Olivia looked over at me. "You've been pretty quiet Lukas." Olivia said.

"Oh, I was just listening to the stories. And I didn't know her for very long so I don't really have any stories to share." I said as I looked down.

"But even though you didn't know her for very long, you still had a crush on her." Olivia said smiling at me.

I felt myself start to blush. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I said stammering.

"Oh, come on! It was pretty obvious that you liked her!" Petra said joining the conversation.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about!" I said as I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"Oh my gosh you guys are right!" Axel exclaimed, "Look how red his face is!"

I was so embarrassed. "Oh hey! Would ya look at the time! I need to go home, have to uh, have to finish my book or something." I said getting up from the others. They waved good bye, still giggling about my blushing.

 **Authors note:** Hey guys! Sorry, these chapters took so long to get out. Thanks for reading though! It means a lot that there are people who would be interested in reading my stuff. So just, thank you!


	5. Chapter 4: To the Fallen Hero

**Lukas's P.O.V.**

When I got home I sat on my bed and looked over at my desk. I saw my diary sitting there. A bit dusty, because I hadn't written in it since Jesse died. Any free time I had I would just go visit Jesse's monument. I picked it up and looked to my last entry:

 ** _Dear diary,_**

 ** _We have been to hell and back, literally! A guy named Ivor spawned a creature called the wither storm that could only be defeated by an enchanted weapon to the heart. It has been a crazy adventure trying to find a way to kill it. But thankfully we have Jesse here with us, we would honestly all be lost without her._**

I teared up a little bit at the mention of Jesse.

 ** _I always felt bad about the way Aiden and the other Ocelots always treated Jesse. I had always wanted to get to know her more, but the other Ocelots would have teased me about trying to hang out with her. But after this whole ordeal is done, I hope I will get the chance to talk to her more. I think I have a crush. Until then I need to find the book to enchant the weapon instead of just sitting here in the library._**

 ** _-Lukas_**

I read the last bit. If only I had known that was our last adventure. Would I have told her I liked her? Or would I have still been to afraid? I walked over to my bed and fell on top of it. Digging my face into the pillows I started to cry, thinking about what might have been…

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

I have been traveling the lands for nearly a month now, just trying to get back to my friends. I stopped in villages and towns to rest along the way. Whenever I stopped I would ask about the Oder, they would tell me about how my friends had become the new order of the stone.

I was shocked to hear this, but happy for my friends. I wonder who took over leading with me being out of the picture. My guess would be Petra, she was a pretty good fighter and someone who could make the right calls under pressure when need be.

At one of the towns I found an Enderman mask. I could use this so my friends wouldn't think it was me.

At every town, I would ask where they were. And, as it turned out, they weren't that much farther away! I was so excited to see my friends, even if they didn't know it was me. All I wanted was to see them safe and just to hear their voices after so long.

-Time skip-

I road into town on my horse and asked someone walking by where the new order was.

"Hey! You came at the right time! The new Order is having a town meeting for the fallen hero!" he said looking at me.

"The fallen hero?" I asked.

"Yeesh! Where have you been!" he rolled his eyes, "Jesse! The one that gave her life to save us all from the wither storm!" He answered. "Well the meeting's about to start, you better hurry!" he said as he ran off twords the temple.

I started into a light jog in the direction he went. I saw a crowd of people gathered around a stage in front of the new Order's temple. I watched as the crowd cheered when Petra, Lukas, Axel, and Olivia walked onto the stage. Ruben closely followed them. I smiled at the sight of them.

"Thank you for coming out here today to honor the fallen hero, Jesse." Petra addressed the crowd. "This first year without Jesse has been difficult. Not only in hero's eyes, but in her friend's eyes as well." She continued, "We will be going to the monument to pay our respects to the hero. Anyone else who wishes to do so may come." Petra concluded.

 _Wait, they built me a monument?!_ I thought in shock as they walked off the stage. The new Order started twords the monument. The crowd shuffled, following the order. I followed along too, I wanted to see the monument.

When we finally got to it, I looked at a giant statue of me. I was posed in a fighting position with a model of my Dimond sword in my right hand. It was very impressive.

I looked down to see that everyone was placing flowers at the base of the statue. I saw my friends standing near it. A few people would approach them, give them their apologies, and walk away. This was my chance to say something to them!

I walked over to them. They all were looking down, not talking. When I walked up Axel and Petra looked up to see me.

"Hey cool mask, dude!" Axel said as I walked up.

"Thanks." I said. He looked at me in confusion as did a couple of the others. They recognized my voice. I faked a cough, "I mean, thanks." I said in a lower, raspy voice. Thankfully they bought it. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss." I said in my fake voice.

"Thank you." Said Petra looking at me strangely. "I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" she asked.

Shoot! She was on to me. "Um, no." I said. I thought on me feet quickly. "I was a big fan of the fallen hero and though I would pay my respects." I lied.

She looked at me one more time. "Well, that's very kind of you to do so." She said at last.

I turned and walked away. Once I was a good distance away, I let out a sigh of relief. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I walked away. But I wasn't done here, they're going to see me more often.

 **Petra's P.O.V.**

I thought about that person with the Enderman mask. When they said thank you after Axel had complemented their mask, it almost sounded like Jesse. But it was obviously not her. It was probably just my imagination.

But I hadn't ever seen anyone with an Enderman mask here before. They said they were visiting the monument because they were a fan, but I don't buy it. I'll be keeping a close eye on them if they stick around.


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

I had spent the night in the inn, in town. Today I wanted to go to the statue again and look at it without people crowding it. So, I set off right away.

When I got there, I stood in front of the statue to take a better look. I was about to say something when I heard footsteps farther down the path. I ducked behind a nearby tree as I watched the figure approach. I realized it was Lukas carrying flowers.

He walked over to the statue, put the flowers in front, sat down, and leaned against it.

"Hey Jesse," he said "I know it's kind of early, I just wanted to get here before anyone." He looked up at the statue. "So, as you probably already know, everyone was here talking about the time they met you, though, I never really shared. But I remember when we first met." Lukas said.

I sat down, leaned against the tree, and waited for him to tell the story.

"It was the first ever building competition at Ender con. It was also my first year with the Ocelots. We were all excited and had been planning our build for a while. When we got there, I saw a group of three people with a pig. Back then I wasn't the nicest person, but I think that had to do with me always hanging out with the Ocelots. But when Aiden started to make fun of their build, they just shrugged it off. Even though we won, that team still looked happy with themselves. And I had admired that. I started to try to be nicer, to be like those people. There was this one girl in that group, raven hair with beautiful emerald green eyes. I didn't realize it at first, but I think I had a crush." He said starting to blush a bit. "And when the world started to fall, I got my wish to get to know her more. And she was even better than I first imagined." I noticed that he started to tear up. "And when she left, I could hardly stand it. Her friends were and have been so nice to me this past year." He looked down, then back at the statue. "We really miss you Jesse, and I would give anything to have you here now.

I was crying a little behind the tree, thoughts rushing through my head. _Why did I have to leave them? Why can't I just jump out and tell him? If he only knew I was this close. He loved me back?_

I felt so bad. Before I felt worse, I decided to leave. I started to walk away when suddenly I felt something snap under my foot. I looked down to see I stepped on a twig. Lukas jumped up and grabbed his sword.

"Who's there?!" he shouted as he looked in my direction. I held my breath, where can I escape? I looked through my inventory to see if I had something, anything! I found a potion of invisibility I had found in a town. I chugged it down quickly as he walked over to the tree.

I watched my hand turn invisible. He was now standing right in front of me. I stood there as it almost seemed like he was looking at me. His eyes, that used to be a soft ocean blue, now looked grey and hard.

Suddenly a chicken hopped out from the other side of the tree. It walked between us. He put his sword back and watched it walk away.

"That must have been what I heard." He relaxed. He started to walk back down the path twords the town. "I'll be back tomorrow!"

He was finally out of sight I walked back in front of the monument. But instead of looking at it, I just thought about Lukas.

It's true that my group and the Ocelots had hated each other, but I never really hated Lukas. In fact, I too had a small crush on him.

I smiled to myself and followed the path back to town.

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys! You may have noticed, but I put titles to the chapters now so it would be easier to navigate. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter there's more on the way! As always feel free to comment any new ideas or general comments about the story!


	7. Chapter 6: Under Attack!

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

It had been about three months since I first came into town. I built my own house near the edge. It was quiet there, nice neighbors. I started meeting more people around town and even making a few friends. I also started to learn how to make my own potions of invisibility.

Every day I would go to listen to Lukas talk to the statue. He would talk about what he had for breakfast, new designs for a house, how the order was getting along, and other random things. And I would just sit there and listen. I always had a potion of invisibility just in case I need a quick escape.

Occasionally the new order would patrol near my house and I would see them. Most of the time it was Petra, but sometimes it was one of the others. I never actually talked to them.

I was walking around one night when I saw a crowd of people running twords me. I jumped out of the way and yelled, "What is going on?!"

One of the people saw me and screamed, "RUNFORYOURLIIIIIIFFFFE!" and they turned and ran the other way, following the crowd of people.

I could hardly make out what they said. But I got the message as soon as I saw a horde of zombies limping from the direction they were running.

I pulled out my sword, ready to fight. Suddenly I heard a scream, it sounded familiar. I ran twords the scream hoping to make it there in time.

 **Petra's P.O.V.**

"Ivor I swear I'm going to strangle you as soon as we make it out of this mess!" I yelled as I backed up against Lukas and Olivia.

"I didn't know the super spawner would create this many!" Ivor grumbled hiding behind Axel.

"Well for one thing, it's literally called a SUPER spawner!" Olivia yelled at him.

"Would you quite making things that kill people?!" I added as I sliced through a zombie.

"Well, anyone have any bright ideas to get out of this one?" Lukas asked as he made another zombie disappear in a puff of smoke.

"What if we lea- AAAHHHH!" Oliva was cut short as a zombie knocked her to the ground. Her sword was kicked far out of reach by the zombies. I saw her and started to run over to her.

"Hold on!" I said fighting my way through the zombies. We were now surrounded. I couldn't make it through the mass of them. I watched in horror as the zombie went in for the final blow.

Suddenly, a sword flew through the air and sliced through the zombie's head. I couldn't make out the figure, but I could see someone there helping Olivia. I hoped they were on our side because we had enough problems as is.

We fought off the zombies for a little longer, until we were all back together. I finally saw the person who helped Olivia. They had an Enderman mask on.

"What in the world is happening?" the person in the mask asked.

"Well long story short, this idiot thought it would be a good idea to create a spawner that could summon millions of zombies with a single push of a button." I said glaring at Ivor. A zombie came up behind Lukas but Olivia was quicker and slashed through it.

"My work is just unappreciated in its time!" he said defensively.

"So, does it keep spawning or does it only work if you push it?" the stranger asked Ivor as they killed another zombie approaching the group.

"It will only spawn zombies when I push the button, yeesh!" he grumbled. The person in the mask seemed a bit relived at that statement.

"You never told us your name." I asked as I killed a zombie that was coming up behind Axel.

"Jennifer's the name." she said. She ran behind me and killed a zombie I didn't see coming.

"Hey wait a second," I started to piece together, "You're that one person from the memorial a few months ago!"

"That would be me, but let's talk later and focus on getting rid of these zombies." Jennifer said.

"Sounds good to me!" Lukas said chopping another zombie in half.

"So, here's my plan," Jennifer started. "We get the zombies to follow us to the edge of town. I know where a pit of lava is there. We can lead them straight into the lava!" she said fighting off more zombies.

"Ok! I hope this works!" I said as I followed her lead.

We lead the zombies to the edge of the town. Sure enough, there was a giant lava pit. We really need to make this town safer.

We ran right up to the edge and jumped out of the way last minute. We watched as almost all the zombies walked right into the lava. There were then only about 10 of them left. We took care of those easily.

"HA! I told you! Long live lava!" Ivor said as he jumped up and down.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." Olivia said turning to Jennifer.

"I'm glad it did!" she said looking back at her.

"Hey thanks for helping us back there." I added as she turned to look at me.

"No problem," she said, "If you ever need me, I live near the end of town in the yellow house." Then she gave a small salute and ran away.

We watched her disappear. I looked up at everyone else and broke the silence. "Let's just go get some sleep. And Ivor," I said turning to him, "Make sure that this never happens again."

He grumbled something and went home. The rest of us walked home. When we got there, Ruben greeted us and we all went to our respective rooms.

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

I thought about what had just happened. It felt really good to fight alongside my friends again. I made it back to my little house and went right to sleep. I hope I will get to fight with them again soon.

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys. Thanks for all the support you have been giving this story, it really means a lot! Can you guess what will happen next? Comment if you think you know!


	8. Chapter 7: The New Recruit

**Lukas's P.O.V.**

I walked into the main room of the new order's temple, everyone was already there. Sitting down next to Olivia, I was about to ask her why we were here. Then Ivor quickly walked in and stood in front of us.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you all here today." He said looking down at us. Before anyone could answer he started talking. "You sorry sacks have been moping around for too long. As the new Order, you need to be out there more. Adventure!" he yelled.

"As you know, the old Order of the Stone were liars. We used that blasted command block for all our main battles. But our problems weren't just gone without a trace. They were transported to another dimension, one where we thought they would be trapped forever. We built a secure defense to try to keep the dimensional walls from collapsing. It worked for a little while, until now. I need you to go and destroy the forces that are contained there." When Ivor was finished, he looked at all of us.

I thought about it for a second and my heart sunk a little. "But wouldn't that mean the ender dragon is there?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Louis." Ivor said looking back at me.

"It's Lukas." I mumbled.

"Whatever blondie." He rolled his eyes

"Well let's get going!" Petra said standing up. "The sooner we beat whatever's in there, the sooner we can relax!" She started walking out. Ivor imminently stood between her and the door.

"You can't just rush into this! I haven't even told you the hardest part!" Ivor yelled at her. Petra rolled her eyes and sat back down where she was before.

"Now if you will let me finish!" Ivor glared at Petra. He held up a key ring with five different colored keys on it. "When you have reached the destination, you must turn these five keys at the same time. This means that you will need five people to turn them, and last I checked there are only four of you." Ivor said.

"Well why can't Ruben turn the other key?" Axel asked.

"Um…Axel, he's a pig." Olivia pointed out.

"Oh, right." Axel said looking down.

"Well what about you Ivor?" Petra asked him.

"Please," Ivor said, "I have bad knees. Also, I was never a true hero. You would be better suited with someone else. Plus, if I leave, the town may try to take down my lava house!"

I stood up and looked at him. "Then who else are we supposed to bring?" I asked.

"Hey!" Petra jumped up, "I know who could help us!"

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

I slept in today. I lazily got up and lounged about my house. I had a T-shirt and jeans on with my mask sitting on the kitchen table.

I was just sitting reading a book when I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up and fell out of the chair, grabbed my mask off the table, put it on, and dusted myself off as I walked to the door.

When I opened it I saw Petra, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, and Ruben standing on my porch.

"Oh! H-hello again!" I said, surprised to see them at my door.

"Listen, we need your help." Petra said, "I know it's a lot to ask but we need a fifth member for our next mission. The way you helped us about a week ago, with those zombies, proves that you got what it takes. So, will you help us?"

I looked at them. They didn't know it, but under my mask I had the biggest smile on my face. "Count me in!" I said excitedly.

They all smiled at me. "Thank you." Petra said, "We leave tomorrow morning at dawn. We can supply you with weapons and armor, but you can bring some other supplies if you think we may need it." They all nodded at me and walked away.

I shut the door and fist pumped the air. I ran around my house trying to find supplies we might need. I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

~~the next morning~~

I sprung out of bed before the sun was up. Fully rested and equipped with necessary supplies, I ran twords the new Order's temple. As soon as I got there I knocked on the door. Lukas answered and gave me a warm welcome.

"Glad you made it." He said with a small smile. I blushed a bit under my mask. "Come on in," He said, "The others are waiting in the main room." He lead me into a big room in the center of the temple.

Everyone was in their armor from the wither storm. Petra walked over to me with something in her hands.

"Here," she said handing me some armor. "You might recognize this armor, it's one of the best sets there is. This actually belonged to Jesse, the fallen hero."

I looked down at the armor and back to her. "You want me to wear this?" I questioned looking up at her.

"I think Jesse would have wanted you to have it." She said smiling at me.

 _You have no idea…_ I thought in my head. She also gave me an enchanted diamond sword.

We walked out of the temple. Axel and Olivia were talking, Ruben was trailing just behind them, Lukas was writing something in his journal, and Petra was looking at some sort of map.

I walked over to Petra to see where we were going. I looked over her shoulder at the map.

"Is that where we're going?" I asked her, pointing at the circled part of the map.

She fumbled with the map, trying to find where we're going. "Sorry, yes that is where we're going." She sighed.

"Ok cool. Well, lead the way!" I said. She nodded her head and looked back down at the map. I walked over to Axel and Olivia to see what they were talking about.

"Axel and Olivia, right?" I said, pretending not to know them.

"Yep!" Axel said, "That's us!" Olivia nodded on his other side. After that, they went back to talking about something. I looked down at Ruben and patted his head. He oinked happily.

"And you must be Ruben." I said, patting him once more. He sniffed my hand and his face went from happy, to confused, to happy again. He jumped up on me and I fell over.

"Whoa!" I said as I fell. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see Ruben on top of me, licking my mask.

 _Think fast! They're on to you!_ I found a carrot in my inventory.

"I think he just smelled this!" I said as I held up the carrot. They all shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing. I gave Ruben the carrot, but he still looked at me funny. I shrugged and walked off twords Lukas.

"Hey there." I said walking up behind Lukas. He jumped a bit when he heard me. Closing his journal, he relaxed a bit seeing it was me.

"Hey yourself." He said, starting to put away his journal.

"What's that?" I asked him, pointing at it.

"What? Oh, this? It's um…" he said putting it away. "Nothing super interesting, just me writing about adventures and what not."

"Oh, cool." I said looking up at him.

"Cool beans." He said, looking away.

"Cool-o-roma." I said smiling. He looked back at me and we both started to laugh a bit.

Petra interrupted us. "All right! I know where we're going! Let's move!" She waved her hand, signaling for us to follow. She started to walk forward and we followed, leaving the city behind.

 **Authors Note:** Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! And as always, feel free to comment any questions or general comments about the story!


	9. Chapter 8: Quick Question

**Lukas's P.O.V.**

'Cool-o-roma', I know I've heard that somewhere. I just can't put my figure on it. Petra was leading the group, followed closely by Jennifer and Ruben, Axel and Olivia talking just behind them, and I was trailing behind everyone else. Thinking.

Something was different about that Jennifer, I mean we hardly know her! But it's a familiar different. It'll come to me eventually.

"Are we there yet?" Axel groaned.

"Dude, we've literally only been walking for about an hour." Petra growled from the front of the group. Olivia snickered, Jennifer laughed a bit, and even I cracked a smile.

"It feels like we've been walking for days…" Axel grumbled.

"Hey, I got something to pass the time!" Olivia exclaimed. "Would you rather live without any arms or legs?" Everyone looked at her confused until Jennifer spoke up.

"No arms, definitely." Jenifer commented.

"What?!" Petra argued. "No legs would be better, you could at least hold a sword with arms!"

"But you wouldn't need a sword when you can run away from the danger!" Jennifer shot back.

I thought about the answers for a second before I answered. "Personally, I agree with Jennifer on this one. You could always learn to do stuff with your feet!" I commented, joining the argument.

Everyone was eventually arguing the different ways one could live without certain limbs. We laughed at some answers, others we agreed with. We talked until it was almost night.

"We should probably set up shelter for tonight." Petra said looking at the sun set.

"I second that." Olivia added, walking over to Petra. "What should we build?" She asked.

"Let's just build a dirt hut. It's quick and easy." Petra said walking off to start collecting dirt. We all nodded and went to go collect dirt ourselves.

 **~~Short dirt hut montage~~**

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

We all settled in for the night around a campfire in the middle of the hut. I sat in the far-right corner, while everyone else huddled in the opposite one Well isn't this just a familiar scene.

Everyone fell asleep quickly after a long day, except for me. I sat up watching the fire, thinking about what would happen if my friends found out it was me.

"Couldn't fall asleep either?" a sleepy voice asked from the opposite corner. I noticed Lukas started to sit up. I nodded as he looked at me.

"Same here." Petra said sitting up.

"Ditto." Olivia added, still laying on the ground.

"I _was_ asleep." Axel growled, his back turned to everyone else.

I smiled under my mask at them. "Well, looks like nobody's getting any sleep." I said looking at everyone sitting up.

"Hey," Petra said yawning. "I've been wondering, why do you always wear that mask? I mean besides that masks are cool."

"Oh, yea that's an interesting story." I said calmly looking at them.

"Could you tell us?" Olivia asked, propping her head up on her elbows.

"Yay! Story time!" Axel said smiling.

"I'm curious." Lukas said.

"Alright, alright. I figured you would all eventually ask me that." I giggled as they looked at me eagerly. "I was about eight years old, living any normal life. I was a single child with a mom and a dad. Everything was great, until one day it all changed." I looked back at them. "Nah, you don't want to hear this." I said smirking.

"No! We want to hear it!" "Yea! Keep going!" "Come on! I want to hear it!" They all yelled at me at the same time.

"Calm down! I'm just messing with you guys!" I snickered, trying to withhold my laughter. "It was a normal day like any other, mom was cooking in the kitchen, dad was watching TV, and I was playing with my ball in the yard. I tossed it into the air and it bounced off into the woods near our house. I chased after it. I was walking back when I heard an explosion. I ran twords the sound to find my home in ruins. All that I could find was an Enderman mask from an old Halloween costume. In fear that others would blame me for the explosion, I took the mask and ran away. I had been on the run ever since, until I stopped in your town. I finally was able to settle." I looked at them after I finished. Some looked amazed, others looked concerned.

"So, I wore the mask mostly to never show my face again. But after a while, it just became a part of who I am." I finished. Of course, it was all a lie, it wasn't the first time someone has asked me that.

"Wow," Lukas was the first to speak.

"No kidding." Petra added.

Everyone was quiet for a bit until I broke the silence. "Well, I'm going to bed." I said as I laid back down on my side, my back twords my friends. They eventually fell asleep. Soon, I felt myself drift off.

 **~~The Next Morning~~**

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY UP!" Petra yelled at the top of her lungs. Ruben squealed in surprise.

"Mother of-!" Lukas yelled, sitting up fast.

"What's happening?!" Olivia shouted.

"I didn't take the enchiladas, I swear!" Axel screamed

"What the-!" I yelled as I too, sat up quickly.

Petra was laughing as we all glared angrily at her. "HAHAHA! The look on your faces! Anyway, lets hit the road. We have a long day ahead of us, with a lot of ground to cover."

We all groaned as we got up and took down our hut. Pretty soon, we were back on the road heading twords our destination. I looked around me, walking with my friends felt good. I smiled to myself as we headed into the unknown…

 **Authors Note** : Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'A Second Chance'! Thanks for reading, and have a fabulous day! Also, if any of you have fan art of this story, please share! That would be AWESOME!


	10. Chapter 9: OneTwoThree!

**Petra's P.O.V.**

We have been traveling for nearly four days now! This map makes it look a heck of a lot closer. "I think we're almost there!" I said looking back at everyone. They all looked as tired as I did walking up this hill.

Olivia stopped and sat down. "You've said that like, a billion times now!" she complained.

"She's got a point." Lukas said as he too stopped for a rest. "How much farther is this place, really." Axel also stopped and sat down.

"You know the scale on this map-" I started as I turned back to face them.

Jennifer cut me short, "Guys, I think we're here." She said, standing on the top of the hill. Her eyes wide in a mix of amazement and fear.

We all stopped what we were doing to go see what she saw. When I looked, I could hardly believe my eyes. It was like an even weirder version of the far lands. There were jagged rocks sticking out everywhere, some floating. But what really caught our eyes was the big white block that looked like it was wedged into the side of the "far lands".

"What in the world is that thing?" Olivia asked as we looked at it.

"Only one way to find out! I'll tell you all when I get there first!" Jennifer said as she started to run down the mountain. Ruben squealed running after her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled as I ran after her.

"Oh! You're on!" Lukas shouted following Jennifer and me.

"Whoooo!" Olivia yelled as she chased after us.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Axel yelled as he jogged behind.

~~One quick race later…~~

We stopped right in front of white stairs leading up to the giant white cube.

"I…totally…won!" Jennifer said between gasps of air. Ruben panted falling over next to her.

"Nu…uh" I said also out of breath.

"I think…I need…to lay down…for a second" Lukas panted as he flopped on to the ground.

"Same…here." Olivia said sitting down. Axel just jogged in soon after and collapsed right next to Olivia breathing heavily.

After everyone caught their breath, we kept moving looking at our surroundings. The cube upon closer inspection was made of white quarts. We walked up the stairs and through the doorway of the cube. Once we were through, there was a small room. The room had five key holes spread out all over, with a giant portal looking thing in the middle. A different color surrounded each key hole.

"I think this is it." I said aloud as I pulled out the key ring. We each took a key, and walked over to the key holes. Everyone was quiet as they stood ready to turn our own key.

"Ok, on three," I said. They all nodded in unison. "One…two…three!" I said, everyone turning their key on three. Suddenly the portal burst with energy, causing all of us to be knocked off our feet. The portal filled the room with an unnatural light spilling from the center.

"T-That's not like a-any portal I've ever seen!" Lukas said, looking a little scared.

"Me either," I whispered looking at the swirling center.

"Well," Jennifer said standing up, "I think it's about time we stop guessing and get some answers on where this portal leads to!" Everyone else agreed, standing up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Axel said looking at the portal. We all gathered a safe distance from the portal, waiting to see who would go first.

"Hey Liv," Axel said looking at Olivia, "Do you believe in that whole 'Ladies first' thing?"

"Oh," Olivia said sarcastically, "What a gentleman."

"Alright, I'll go." Jennifer said walking over and stopping inches before the portal. She turned to face us. "See you on the other side!" And with that she fell backwards into the portal. Ruben squealed and chased after her.

"Alright then! In I go!" Olivia said running strait through.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Axel said as he ran towards the portal.

"Watch where you're going Ax-AAAHHH!" Lukas said, cut short by Axel plowing into him, sending them both through the portal. I rolled my eyes and ran towards the portal.

"Woohoo!" I yelled as I jumped into through.

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, life + school = no time for anything fun. Anyway, I know it was short. But as my mom always says, "It's not nothin". Overall, I hope you enjoyed! Also, buckle up because the next chapter is going to be an exciting one!

 **P.S. :** Please feel free to ask me any questions about the story or random questions towards me!


	11. Chapter 10: The Game is On

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

After some past experiences, I really don't like the feeling of falling. When I went through the portal, I was in a free fall. I was getting closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly, I completely stopped falling. I was hovering inches from the ground for a second until I fell just a bit.

"What in the-" I started to say, but was cut short by the screaming of my friends. Ruben was first, then Olivia, then Axel on top of Lukas, and finally Petra. They all stopped a few inches before hitting the ground like me.

"Would you please stop doing that!" Lukas yelled from under Axel.

"Ha! Never gets old!" Axel said as he got off Lukas. Lukas gave him an angry glair as he got up.

I laughed a bit, thinking about how Axel would always fall on top of Lukas. I looked around and stopped laughing. It looked, normal. It looked just like a regular forest, but it didn't feel right. Everyone else started to notice our new surroundings as well.

"Are we home?" Axel asked.

"I don't think so…" Olivia trailed off, looking closer at a tree.

Suddenly a loud voice sounded in all our ears, "Greetings travelers! I see you are not from around here!"

We all jumped back, startled. "Who are you?" I was the first to speak.

"You will find out in time. But first, we are going to play a little game…" the voice said

"What kind of 'game'?" Lukas asked.

"How about, I just give you round one?" said the voice.

Suddenly, from behind the trees came hundreds of mobs. Skeletons, zombies, creepers, spiders, and more all started to crawl towards us.

"Let me introduce you," the voice mocked, "This is every single regular mob the old Order ever glitched out of existence. And look, they're all gathered in one place for you. Have fun!" the voice laughed as it left us to the mercy of the mobs.

"So, what's the plan?" Olivia asked Petra.

"We may have to fight our way out of this one!" Petra said reaching for her sword, but she didn't pull it out.

"W-what?!" she said panicked, "Where's my sword?!"

"Oh, you didn't think I would make it that easy for you?" the voice said.

We all tried to reach for our weapons, but to no avail. Whatever had happened had stripped us of our weapons, but thankfully left our armor.

"Now what?" Olivia asked.

"Guys I have an idea so crazy, it just might work." Axel said.

"I'm up for anything right about now." I said backing up against my friends as the mobs started to close in.

"He can't take away my weapon, because I punch!" Axel explained, "So I'll try to punch them out of the way and you can follow close behind me 'till we can escape!"

"That might actually work." Lukas said. "Lead the way, but do it quick!" We all nodded and followed closely behind Axel as he pushed mobs out of the way. We made it out of the swarm of mobs and ran. We were finally a safe distance away.

"That was a little too close for comfort." I said.

"Yea," Said Lukas.

"Ok guys quick, let's get some wood and try to build some swords." Petra said. We all agreed and quickly ran off to get as much wood as we needed.

We met back up and Petra built a crafting table. We all got about three wooden swords each, except Axel, and got ready to fight off some mobs. Lukas and Olivia had some string and arrows from the previous mobs, so they made some bows as well. We started walking back to fight them off.

When we got there, the voice sounded as we started the battle.

"I see you have something to defend yourselves with this time…" the voice said as we fought for our lives.

I cut through some zombies when I heard Lukas shout, "DUCK!" I did and I turned around to see an arrow kill a creeper that was coming up behind me. I thanked him and kept fighting. Ducking under two Endermen I sliced through both, breaking my first sword. I pulled out my other one and kept going.

After about an hour, I cut through the last mob breaking my third sword.

"Congratulations, you made it past my first test." Said the voice. "Here, take these as a reward." Suddenly, all our weapons appeared in front of us.

We all grabbed our weapons, then the voice continued, "You have made it to round two," the voice said. Suddenly there was a piston noise and a gravel path appeared in front of us, leading through the woods. "Proceed with the path to continue to the next game…"

"Are we going to keep playing on with this voice's 'little game'?" Lukas whispered loudly so only we could hear.

"I think it would smite us if we didn't." Petra whispered.

"Good point." Olivia said. We all nodded.

"Well, let's follow the yellow brick road, shall we?" I joked as we started to walk.

"This is gravel, not yellow brick." Axel said.

"Dude, it's a reference," I said looking at him.

"What?" he gave me a confused look.

"Never mind." I gave up trying to explain.

We walked for a bit before Lukas spoke up, "You have to admit though, we were pretty awesome taking on all those mobs with just wooden swords and bows."

"Heck yea we were!" Petra said, fist pumping the air. Soon we were all laughing and talking about all about how we had won the first challenge and guessing what the next one was going to be.

 **? P.O.V.**

I watched them walking to my next game on my monitor screen. They were laughing about their victory. I smiled.

"That's right, laugh now." I said to myself, "The next challenge won't be so easy."

 **Authors note:** Hey guys hope you enjoyed! This is where the real adventure begins. I know you are all dying to see the "big reveal" but we must have some adventure first! Hang in there! I promise it will happen! As for the meantime, I know you guys are going to ask me this so let's just get this out of the way: **THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE IS _!** Keep guessing! Also, thanks for reading this story! It really means a lot!


	12. Chapter 11: Deep Breath

**Lukas's P.O.V.**

 _Dear diary,_

 _We are still walking down this path, has it been a day or two now? The sun never sets here so I have no idea. I wonder if this is the second round, how long can we go until we die of boredom. If Jesse we're here right now she would make some funny comment like…_

"Hey, what are ya reading?" said a voice suddenly. I quickly shut it as I felt my face get red with embarrassment.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. _Wow, smooth…_ I thought. I looked over to see Jennifer walking next to me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She said. "Hey, I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving my butt back in the first round."

"Don't sweat it." I said smiling.

"Yea," she said returning the smile, I think. I have kind of been wondering what she looks like underneath her mask. There was an awkward silence between us until she broke it.

"Hey, I never heard what you thought the next challenge would be." She said looking at me.

"Well, mostly because I don't know." I lied, I did have one idea.

"Come on, I know you have an idea." She pushed.

"Fine, fine," I said defeated, "When Ivor first told us about this place, he said it was everything the Order ever glitched out of existence. And one big thing they glitched, was the Ender Dragon. I have a feeling that at some point or another we are going to run into it."

"That is true," Jennifer said nodding. "But with what you people have gone though, I bet the Ender Dragon is a walk in the park for you, huh?"

I just nodded. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Jesse was the only reason the Wither Storm was dead. Without her, I don't know how we can survive the Ender Dragon.

"Well either way, it has truly been an honor to fight with you!" Jennifer said. Petra called her over after that. She gave a quick nod and ran up to go talk with her. _She's really something all right_ , I thought to myself.

After a while, Olivia fell behind to walk next to me. "So, Jennifer is pretty cool." She said looking over to me. "What do you make of her?"

"Well," I started, "She's a surprisingly good fighter, and has a great sense of humor. She's also pretty nice. Ruben seems to like her a lot…"

"Well, seems like Ruben isn't the only one who likes her..." Olivia teased me.

"Hey, we were talking on the way up just as much as you and Axel!" I retorted.

"Touché…" Olivia said walking back over to talk with Axel.

I opened my journal again to finish writing.

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

It had been forever since we started walking on this trail. We stopped to rest a few times because of how long it was. I was about to lose hope.

"Hey!" Olivia shouted, startling us all. "I think I see something up a head!"

We all looked up to see what there was. The path finally lead out of the forest and onto a sandy beach. There was water stretching out as far as the eye could see.

"I don't get it," Petra said, "Where's the challenge?"

"Patience, warrior." The voice boomed. We were all startled to hear it again.

"Your next challenge is right in front of you." The voice said. We all looked at each other confused.

"Hate to burst your bubble," Lukas said, "But there's nothing here."

"On the contrary," the voice said, "You may need to hold your breath for this next challenge." We were all confused at first, but finally realized what it meant.

"You don't mean," Petra started.

"Oh yes," the voice cut her off. "Have you ever heard of, the Elder Guardian?" We looked at each other a little worried. We had only heard stories about this thing.

"Well, I'm a fair person so I'll give you a boost." The voice said. Suddenly, five potions of water-breathing appeared in front of us. "Good luck."

We all grabbed a potion and looked at Petra as she spoke.

"Ok, here's my plan," she started, "We'll swim on the surface of the water until we find this thing. Once we do, we drink the potions and fight it." Seemed simple enough.

We all nodded and started to wade deeper into the water. As we got deeper, I heard Ruben oinking by the shore. I turned around and waded back over to him. I patted him on the head and said, "We'll be back soon, just stay safe." And went back to the others.

He walked over the shade of a tree and watched us go.

 **Olivia's P.O.V.**

Ruben really trusts this Jennifer person. I still don't know if I should trust her. She does seem familiar. Lukas on the other hand, completely trusts her. I looked ahead of me to see Lukas closely following behind Jennifer. I think somebody has a crush.

"Hey Petra!" I said swimming over to her.

"What's up?" she asked as I swam beside her.

"You've noticed the way Lukas is acting towards Jennifer, right?" I asked.

"Well who hasn't?" Petra giggled as she looked at them. I giggled a bit too.

"This is our chance to get Lukas's mind off Jesse." I said as I stopped giggling. "We all miss her and would do anything to have her back, but maybe seeing someone else would help him out, you know?"

"Definitely." Petra said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well," I started, "I was thinking something along the lines of-" Suddenly, I was cut off by a roar from under the water.

"Tell me later," Petra said to me. "Ok everyone, bottoms up!" she yelled at the group.

Everyone looked at her and nodded, chugging down the potion. We all got our weapons ready and dove under the water.

 **Lukas's P.O.V.**

We swam under the water. These potions were going to last us 8 minutes max, so we better be quick about it. When my eyes adjusted to the water, I saw a giant underwater temple. It almost looked new. The sea lamps were the only thing that supplied any amount of light down here.

"Watkjd yoe fink danth iz?" I tried to ask Jennifer who was swimming next to me. I covered my mouth as I remembered I couldn't talk underwater. This just got a whole lot harder.

We were right next to the temple when suddenly some sort of beam shot out from inside of it. I sawm to the side as fast as I could, barely missing it. I looked to the others who had already drawn their swords. I pulled out my bow and readied an arrow.

We watched as a swarm of creachers swam out from the temple. They were like giant blue fish with little orange spikes sticking out of them. They had one eye that shot a beam that didn't look to terribly friendly.

I shot one of my arrows, hitting one and killing it. Jennifer swam up to one ant took it out with one quick swing of her sword. Petra also stabbed one of the creachers, making it disappear. Axel sawm up and put one in a head lock. After that he crushed them between his arms. We all fought to avoid whatever beams they were shooting at us.

We fought off a few more of them until there were none left. We all looked at each other, wondering if that was it. Then there was a rumbling noise near the top of the temple.

 _That, is one big fish._ I thought to myself.

The top of the tower had been destroyed by a massive thing that swam out from inside. _This must be the Elder Guardian!_ I concluded. It wasn't like the others. For one thing, it was bigger, but it was also grey with little blue things sticking out of it.

The Elder Guardian let out a deep roar as it shot a beam right at us. We all swam out of the way in time and began to attack.

Olivia and I shot as many arrows at it as we could, while the others swam up to it and took it head on. We were running low on time, only about 30 seconds until the potion wears off. I aimed another arrow at it and it hit it right in the eye. It didn't seem too happy about that.

Suddenly, it shot a giant beam right at me, and I wasn't quick enough. It hit me and the force smashed me right into the side of the temple.

 _No,_ I struggled for consciousness

 _I…have…to_

 _Stay…awake…_

Then there was black.

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

We are so close! We are almost out of oxygen, so we need to take this thing down NOW! Suddenly, the Elder Guardian shot a beam heading right towards Lukas. He tried to get out of the way but he wasn't quick enough! The beam shoved him into the temple wall. Hitting it, he floated down gently on the ocean floor.

 _OK!_ I thought, staring right at the guardian _THAT'S IT!_ _NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, HURTS MY FRIENDS ON MY WATCH!_

Suddenly, I felt a rush of adrenalin running through me. I swam strait at the Elder Guardian and started hacking away at it with my sword. The beast looked at me as I gave the final blow.

Satisfaction was on my face until I felt the potion wear off. I looked at everyone else, they noticed it to. We all started to swim towards the surface until I remembered something, _LUKAS!_

I motioned for the others to keep swimming as I swam down towards Lukas. When I reached him, I grabbed him by the arm. I pulled him to the surface of the water where I met everyone else.

"We have to get to shore, fast!" I said as soon as I caught my breath. They all nodded and Petra helped me keep Lukas above the water.

We swam up to the shore, dragging Lukas onto the sandy beach. Ruben ran up to us, worried. Petra and I sat him down on his back.

 _Come on, come on! You can't give up now!_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Lukas coughed up a bunch of water. I let out a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes.

"Wha-What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"Well, you got hit pretty bad under water and was out cold. Then Jennifer here, got you out in time and brought you to the surface, then we dragged you here." Petra explained.

"Really?" he asked, smiling like a little kid at me. I felt my cheeks start to heat up a bit.

"Well," the voice boomed suddenly, "I see you all made it out alive. Isn't that just dandy. Well, you made it through test number 2."

We all looked at each other. Did this voice want us dead?

"For the next round, you will need these," 5 boats and a compass appeared in front of us. "Head west, that is where your next challenge awaits." The voice said.

Petra grabbed the compass and we all pushed the boats into the water.

"Let's set sail team!" Petra shouted as we all hopped into our own boats. Ruben hopped in my boat right behind me. Then we were off, heading West to see what our next adventure held in store for us!

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Boy was this chapter long, by my standards at least. Thank you guys for always coming back to read my story, and I promise the next chapter will be up very soon!


	13. Chapter 12: Anticipation

**Lukas's P.O.V.**

Petra and Olivia were up ahead talking about something in their boats ahead of us. I looked to my right to see Axel with a squid in a headlock, why was that even here? Then I looked back to my left to see Jennifer giving Ruben a carrot. She giggled at Ruben's playfulness, I felt a small smile creep on to my face just watching her.

 _Snap out of it Lukas!_ I scolded myself in my head. I looked ahead to see land! Man, these boats make the trip go by a lot faster! We all hopped out of the boats onto another sandy beach.

"So, do we keep walking West?" Olivia almost shouted, trying to get the mysterious voice's attention. After a long silence, we all shrugged and started walking West anyway.

"Not more walking!" Axel complained.

"Hey! It's good exercise!" Jennifer said cheerfully.

"That's true!" I backed her up.

After I said that, Olivia and Petra looked at me smugly and exchanged whispers. What in the world are they planning?

We didn't have to walk long to find our next challenge.

"Greetings! I see you figured it out without me." The voice said.

"What do you have for us now?" Jennifer calmly asked the voice.

"Ah," the voice said excitedly, "This is your grand finale! I don't think I need to explain this challenge." Suddenly, a stair case was reviled with the sound of pistons. Then an eye of ender appeared at the top of the stairs. I didn't get it right away, but when it hit me I felt my stomach drop.

"Oh no," a small whisper escaped my mouth.

"It was obvious that you knew what was coming." The voice laughed, "I would wish you luck, but the great Order of the Stone doesn't need luck, now does it?" The voice mocked, laughing at us. "Proceed when you are ready."

We stood in silence looking at the entrance. None of us wanted to move forward, to face that beast.

"Hey," Petra was the first to speak, "What if we take five first, then go and fight it?" she asked.

"That's a good idea," Jennifer said reaching down to pet Ruben.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. We found a group of trees and sat down. We didn't feel like building a shelter because we doubted anything would attack us. After a while, Jennifer spoke up.

"So, what was she like?" I heard Jennifer ask after we were all sitting and trying to relax. I turned my head to see her looking towards me.

"What was who like?" I asked her, confused by the question.

"Jesse," she asked, "What was she like?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, she had raven black hair and green eyes. She-" I was cut short by Jennifer.

"I mean, what was she like to you?" She asked.

I was taken aback for a second, putting more thought into it. "Well, for starters she was one of the nicest people I have ever known." I said, a small smile forming on my face. "I owe a lot to her. She saved me more than once. And even if we were rivals, she gave me some of her cookie back when we took on the wither storm. Even in the most terrifying moments of all of us, she came through thinking about others first. She was a real hero and a great friend."

"I'm sure she would have appreciated what you just said." Jennifer said, a slight waiver in her voice? We sat there, both looking at the ground for a while.

"Hey," I said, "I never did get the chance to thank you properly for saving my butt back there!"

"No problem," Jennifer said, "Anything for a friend."

"Speaking of friends," I started, "You and Ruben really hit it off. How are you so good with him?" I was very curios.

"Oh, wha- Ruben? I mean… he's a pig! Well yes, he's a pig, um. Just good with animals, I guess…heh." She stuttered and rubbed the back of her neck.

I looked at her strangely, then shrugged it off not wanting to press. Once we were all well rested, we gathered in front of the stairway.

"Well," Petra said, "if this is it guys, I just want you to know that it has been an honor fighting alongside all of you."

"Don't say that!" Olivia scolded, "We're going to make it out alive!"

"Let's do this thing!" Jennifer said, taking off down the stairs with Ruben hot on her tail.

"Looks like we're doing this again!" Petra shrugged, then running after her. Olivia, Axle, and I shared a laugh before running after them. We were almost to the bottom until…

"Whhhoaooa! LOOK OUT!" Axel warned us as he fell down the stairs.

"AXEL WHA-" I was cut off as Axel knocked me over, making us both fall down the stairs.

"WAITWAITWAIT-" Olivia yelled as she tried to avoid us, but getting caught up with us.

"AAAHHHH!" Jennifer and Petra shouted, as they too tried to out run our tumbling mess. We all fell in one heap on the floor on top of Axel.

"HA!" I said happily with Axle under me, "Look who's on who now!" He grumbled something as we got off him. We all dusted ourselves off as he got up.

"Well, that's one way to get down stairs." Olivia said, trying to help Axel up. But he fell down again, causing her to land on top of him.

I pulled out a camera I had in my inventory and took a picture. "Hahaha, blackmail." I snickered quietly to myself. They got up and we all started to look around. There was a long dark hallway in front of us. Just barely, we could see a small light at the end of it.

"Looks like our direction is marked out for us." Petra said as she started to walk down the hallway. Everyone followed behind her.

It didn't take long to reach the end of the tunnel. There was a room that opened from it, with stairs leading right up to an Ender Portal in the middle of the room. There was just one pearl missing from it. Petra noticed as well and put it into the portal frame.

With a burst of energy, the portal set an eerie glow throughout the room. We all looked at the portal curiously, but we were all frightened from what we would find on the other side. Jennifer looked at Ruben sadly, patting him on the head.

"We both know that animals can't go through portals." Jennifer said sadly. "We'll be back, promise." He oinked and nudged her hand. She smiled at him before turning back to the portal.

"Let's do this thing." Petra said, being the first one to jump into the portal. The rest of us jumped into the portal quietly, not knowing what to say. With the sound of the portal ringing in my ears, I thought of my friends. We can do this...

 **Authors Note:** I am SO sorry for taking way too long to update. Reason: life. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you're all ready for the New Order to face the Ender Dragon! Stay Tuned!


	14. Chapter 13: The End

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

My feet made contact with the obsidian platform shortly after I jumped through the portal. I looked around me to see everyone else spawning next to me. We looked around, there were no Endermen. Once everyone was here Olivia spoke up.

"So where do you guys think the-" She started, quickly being cut off by a deep roar.

I looked up to see burning purple eyes locked onto me. They belonged to a giant black monster with wings the size of a villager's house, and purple smoke falling from its mouth. It started to fly towards us in a dive. But everyone else was to dazed to notice.

"Snap out of it!" I yelled, getting their attention. "RUN!" They finally realized what was happening and got out of the way just in time. The dragon growled, turning back into the sky.

"Ok, we need a better plan than just waiting here like sitting ducks." Lukas said.

"I agree with that," I said, "Here's what I'm thinking. We take it down like the Old Order said they did." They all nodded as I continued. "We know that the End Crystals heal it, so we need to destroy them. Lukas and Olivia, use your bows to take them out." They nodded at me while they got their bows out.

"Axel, I need you to create a distraction to lure the Ender Dragon away from them." I said turning to him.

"This is going to be sweet!" he said, getting out a bunch of TNT.

"And Petra," I said looking to her, ''We need to take any shot at that dragon if it gets close enough to the ground."

"Sounds good." She said drawing her sword.

"Ok everyone, GO!" I shouted, drawing my own sword.

Lukas and Olivia split up, running to different sides of the island, shooting at the crystals. Axel set up random TNT patches and blew them up. The Dragon kept swooping to the ground, after the explosions. Petra and I took the advantage of the dragon being close to the ground to get a few good hits on it.

"That's the last one!" Lukas shouted as he destroyed the final End Crystal.

"I got this!" Olivia shouted, building a massive wall of dispensers filled with arrows. She activated it, damaging the dragon badly.

"Try this on for size, fire breath!" Axel yelled as he blew up a bunch of TNT in the dragon's face. It roared in outrage as it dove in for another attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Lukas said, pelting it with arrows. The dragon kept advancing, arrows now sticking out of it.

"Take this, you useless reptile!" Petra yelled, charging at it with her sword drawn. She slashed it across the face, causing it to roar in outrage before flying higher into the sky. It only needed one more hit.

"Lukas!" I yelled at him.

"Yes?" he asked looking over at me.

"Do you still have all that dirt?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Do you need it?" he said getting it out.

"You know it!" I said grabbing it out of his hand.

I ran as fast as I could towards one of the obsidian pillars. Stacking the dirt quickly alongside it, I was soon on top of it. Once at the top I called for the dragon.

"TAKE ME ON YOU SCALY JERK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The dragon heard. It turned and started to fly directly at me. As soon as it was close enough, I gave a running start and jumped right onto it's back.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I shouted as I stabbed my sword right into its head. It gave a weak roar as it fell into the ground. As soon as it made contact, it exploded into a million pieces of experience.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Axel said as he ran towards me.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Petra said high-fiving Olivia.

"I know, right?!" She said excitedly.

"We lived!" Lukas shouted happily in the background. We all laughed as he ran over to join us. After an exchange of high-fives, we heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well, well, well." The voice echoed through the empty End. "Guess you made it out alive. Well, I guess you deserve your prize."

Suddenly, the End around us melted into a new setting. It was an arena of sorts, made completely out of nether brick. We all got closer together getting out our weapons. On the other side stood a figure in deep blue pants with a turquoise shirt and brown hair. His back was turned from us.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for, for a very long time." He said with his back still turned. "Now I present to you your prize, the honor of fighting me."

He turned around to reveal his burning white eyes. We all gasped.

"Hello," The man said, "My name, is Herobrine."

 **Authors note** **…Herobrine's Warning:** They believe they can win. And that's what you think too, huh? Well I'm afraid Jesse's little secret won't stay secret for very much longer. I have put them to the test, and they seem worthy to fight, but they won't win. What? You still think they will win? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Once I get out of this wretched place, I will be the only one laughing.


	15. Chapter 14: Battle of the Ages

**Petra's P.O.V.**

"B-b-b-but, he's just a story!" Axel said nervously "He's not real!"

"Tell me, Axel," Herobrine said. "Does this feel unreal?" As soon as he finished his sentence he teleported right in front of Axel and punched him hard in the gut. Axel groaned as he fell back, holding his stomach. Herobrine teleported out of the way before I finished getting out my sword.

"Alright," Herobrine said, "Now that we're all warmed up, let the battle commence!" He smirked as he evaporated into shadow. Blocks started rising out of the ground, just like from the wither storm. The only difference is they started to come down on the arena, like bullets. I pushed Jennifer out of the way just before a block almost crushed her.

"Thanks." Jennifer said, getting out her sword.

"Don't mention it, let's finish this guy!" I said. She nodded. I got up and started running to avoid the falling blocks. The blocks froze in midair, Herobrine appeared on top of one.

"We're just starting!" He said. He multiplied into about 20 versions of himself. They all had swords and came charging at us.

"Get ready!" they all said in unison, bringing up their swords. I raised mine to deflect the sword. Time slowed as the swords clashed together. I brought my sword forward, pushing his own sword out of he clone's hands. I smiled as I sliced through him, causing him to evaporate into a puff of black smoke.

"AAHH!" Jennifer shouted, slicing through another copy. It too disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. Lukas had just disarmed another clone as I looked in his direction. Axel shoved two clone heads together causing them both to disappear. Olivia shot one strait in the forehead, killing it off instantly.

"That's the last one!" Jennifer shouted slicing through one more, its sword clattering on the ground.

"Well, it seems I may have underestimated you." Herobrine said manically as he appeared floating in the air above us. "But what happens when you're trapped inside your own fears?"

"What does he mea-?" I was cut short as everything dissolved into shadows.

 **Jesse's P.O.V.**

"Guys?" my voice echoed in the darkness, hoping someone was there. I turned around to see my friends, clear as day. Wait, that can't be right. I felt for my mask, but it was gone.

"So this is who you really are, Jennifer." Petra sneered. "Jesse, the 'fallen' hero, hiding behind a mask."

"I-I can explain!" I pleaded as she looked harshly at me.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Olivia too, glared at me. "You obviously don't trust us enough to tell us."

"No! That's not it! I swear!" I cried, trying to avoid their disapproving stairs. "We're friends aren't we?"

"You're so foolish!" Axel said.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you!" Lukas smiled cruelly at me. The others nodded with him as they turned their backs along with him.

"But I-" I couldn't finish my words as I fell to the ground, crying. I knew my friends would never accept that I didn't tell them. Then it hit me. Since when did Axel use words like "foolish".

"You're not real." I muttered under my breath. "This is all fake!" I said confidently, wiping away me tears and standing up.

The image of my friends looked angrily at me before dissolving into black smoke. The smoke curled and formed Herobrine, white eyes staring directly at me.

"You are clever, but don't get any stupid ideas." He grinned evilly as he looked at me.

"Too late!" I said, drawing my sword and charging right at him. He drew his own sword nocking me to the side as soon as I got close to him.

I quickly got to my feet as he drew closer to me with his sword out. I lifted my own and charged at him again. Keeping my footing, I held my ground as the swords clashed. Releasing the swords, we dropped back, circling one another.

"I have to say," Herobrine spoke first, "You are a worthy opponent. It's a shame, really, that I have to kill you."

"Wow, you took the words right out of my mouth." I smirked as I readied my sword. He growled, then closed the distance between us. I put my sword up to block his attack, then dove out of the way. Without me to take the impact, the motion of his action caused Herobrine to fall to the ground.

Before he could get up, I swung my sword, leaving a deep gash in his arm. He cringed at the pain, black liquid coming out of his arm.

"You'll pay for that." He glared at me before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The darkness around me dissolved back into the arena we were originally in. I saw all my friends appear, looking a little bit frazzled.

"That was awful." Lukas said shakily.

"No kidding." Olivia muttered looking down.

"Well, looks like we're back here." Herobrine appeared looking down at us from a ledge. He seemed out of breath and weak.

"That's it!" I said out loud, my friends turned to look at me. "Him using all these powers weakens him!" He looked a little shocked at first, then angry. I was right.

He started to attack, firing some sort of dark arrows at us. Olivia deflected them with her own arrows, sending a few of them at Herobrine as well.

"I think you're right!" Petra said, noticing Herobrine's reaction as well.

"Hey guys, I think I'm getting a bit tired from carrying you two while you to just sit there and talk." Olivia snapped at us, as we drew our swords.

"Sorry! You're right!" We both said in unison.

"I know." She smiled as she continued to deflect the arrows.

We dogged the dark arrows left and right, trying to avoid being hit. Lukas and Olivia pelted him with their arrows. Axel kept laying TNT near the bottom of the ledge and setting it off. Petra and I deflected Herobrine's arrows with our swords and tried to aim it at him.

Finally, Olivia and Lukas shot two arrows and the same time, aiming it at him. He could only deflect one arrow at a time. One of the arrows drove into his shoulder. He winced as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He was looking weaker.

"We're so close!" I yelled at my friends. "We just need one more good hit on him!" I started to run at him. He looked up at me, then his eyes flashed white and disappeared. "Where did he go?" Olivia asked aloud.

"Hahahaha…." An evil laugh resonated through the area. "Foolish girl, I never left."

"Show yourself you coward!" Petra shouted into the air.

"You were always the weak one. You thought you were sooo strong, fighting monsters off in the night. But you are selfish, always taking advantage of others in your so-called 'fair' trades…" the voice mocked.

"T-that's not true!" Petra stuttered, clearly shaken.

"And you, Axel," the voice echoed in everyone's ears. "You know your friends only keep you around because you humor them…"

"Hey! My friends love me! I-I think." Axel tried to yell back at the voice.

"Olivia, the so called 'Red-stone engineer'. Ellegard always did see you for what you were, a failure! Always embarrassing yourself, trying to be something you know you could never be." The voice sneered. Olivia just looked down sadly.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Lukas yelled.

"Ah yes, Lukas. Such a disappointment. Not going after your old friends even though they were alive, never really trying, always starting arguments, and failing to save the one you loved." The voice laughed. Lukas looked a bit hurt, but held his ground.

"You're just lying!" I yelled, "You're only trying to make ourselves feel bad!"

"Ha! I'm the liar?" The voice laughed, "Look at you! Hiding behind that mask because you're too scared your friends won't believe it's really you! You make them suffer, just so you don't risk hurting yourself! They think you're dead! You made them morn for you for nearly two years!"

"Jennifer, what's he talking about?" Lukas asked as he looked over to me, worry in his voice.

"Jennifer? Is that what you call yourself now? Well _Jennifer_ , why don't you tell them what I'm talking about."

My heart was pounding. All my friends looked at me, waiting for my answer. _What do I do?!_ I screamed in my head. _I think I have a potion of invisibility left. I could escape…but how long can I run from them?_

 **A)** **Stop running and confront your friends.**

 **B)** **Use potion of invisibility to escape.**

 ***It's up to you, the viewers. Comment your choice…***


	16. Chapter 15: The Grand Finale

**A) Stop running and confront your friends.**

 **Jessie's P.O.V.**  
My hands slowly removed my mask. I let the mask fall to the ground and stood there, looking at my friends for the first time in two years without a mask. Everyone stood there for about a minute, just staring at me.

"I'm sorry guys. I should have told you sooner." I couldn't look them in the eye. "I know you all probably hate me right now for not telling you..." I trailed off as I squeezed my eyes tighter, trying not to let the tears fall.

"JESSE!" I looked up as everyone shouted and ran towards me, drowning me in a group hug. "But how?!" "You've been here the whole time?!" "Why didn't you tell us?!" "Jesse is that really you?!" They flooded me with questions.

"Ok! OK! I missed you all too, but we have more important things to do this very second!" I said smothered by everyone hugging me.

"Jesse's right!" Lukas said as he let go.

"What?!" the voice boomed, "They were supposed to hate you! You lied to them for nearly two years! You tricked them by becoming their friend 'Jennifer'!" The whole room shook. We all struggled to keep our balance.

"That's the thing Herobrine! They're my friends! They accept me for I am and I should have remembered that!" I shouted back at him.

"Well, if I can't tear you apart mentally, then I'll have to do it physically!" He yelled. He appeared in front of us and charged right for Petra.

Time slowed as I saw him run up to her. I didn't think as I felt myself running at Herobrine before he could get to her. I slammed into his side with my sword drawn. I knocked him out of the way just in time, but that didn't stop him from bringing up his own sword.

He quickly brought up the sword and swung it hard. He left a deep gash running through my torso. I didn't notice right away, as I had stabbed him right through the chest when he came at me.

He fell to the ground on his knees and looked up at me. He smiled evilly at me as his pail white eyes locked with mine. "You have defeated me this time, but mark my words," he whispered, "I WILL get my revenge on you, Jesse..." and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I stood up weakly and tried to take a step forward. Pain shot though my entire body as I held my stomach. "We did it..." I said sheepishly. Then, everything went black as I felt myself collapse.

 **Lukas's P.O.V.**  
"Jesse!" I caught her before she fell. She had a nasty cut across her stomach, and it was dripping with blood.

"No, no, no!" I yelled. "I never thought I would get to see you again!" I was crying, holding on to her. She wasn't moving. The others looked at me sadly, not knowing what to say or do.

"I finally got a second chance to say I..." I let out a soft cry, "that I love you." My head hung as I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt her moving in my arms. My eyes shot open to see Jesse coughing weakly.

"Guys! She's alive! Does anyone have a potion of healing or anything?" I turned around to see them scrambling looking through their inventories.

"Here!" Petra shouted holding up a red-tinted potion. She ran over and gave the potion to Jesse. She quickly drank it and sat up. The blood was lightening up.

"Well, I can't let you get rid of me that easily!" she beamed, looking at all of us. I hugged her tightly as I felt tears of joy in my eyes. Soon everyone else crushed us in another giant group hug.

After everyone let go of Jesse, I walked up to her.

"Hey Jesse," I said looking down, "About what happened earlier. In the heat of the moment I might have said some things-" she cut me off with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." she whispered. She smiled at me and I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled back. "And thanks for keeping me updated, even if you were talking to a statue." she smirked as she walked back towards everyone else.

Wait what does she mean by...oh no. She was listening to me?! All those times I thought I was just paranoid, was her? I started to blush even harder as I followed her back to the others.

Everyone laughed when they saw how red I had gotten. Petra and Olivia high-fived each other.

We all kept hugging Jesse and begging her to tell us how she survived. She just kept saying that she would tell us everything once we were home.

"Let's go home guys!" Jesse said. "We better go find Ruben and tell him about our adventure." We started to walk towards the exit and I caught up to her.

"So," I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was just wondering ifyouwantedtogoonadateorsomething when we got back." She looked at me, confused for a second before smiling softly.

"It's a date," She said. I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I walked next to her, holding her hand.

"What's that?" Olivia said looking in front of us. There was a strange light coming closer and closer. We tried to run as fast as we could, but it was too fast.

"JESSE!" I shouted, reaching out for her. Her hand out stretched to mine was the last thing I saw before everything was completely white.

 **Author's Note:** Lol, you thought it was over. Well actually, the next chapter will be the last one. But you won't have to wait that long because it's already written. Sorry I haven't been updating recently (computer broke and it took way to long to fix). Anyway I'm just outright putting up the rest of the story so enjoy!


	17. Chapter 16: Once Upon a Dream

**Jesse's P.O.V.**  
"Oh great, what now?" I said looking over to my friends. But when I looked, they weren't there. "Guys?!" I panicked.

"Do not worry, Jesse. They are safe." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are we." said a new voice

"Once we were called the spirit of the mountain. Father sun, mother moon. Ancestral spirits, animal spirits. Jinn. Ghosts. The green man. Then gods, demons. Angels. Poltergeists. Aliens, extraterrestrials. Leptons, quarks. The words change. We do not change." Said the first voice.

"Ah," said the second voice, "We are not just words on a screen now, but a voice to be heard."

 **[Any Ideas on Who the Voices are?]**

"That is correct." Said the first voice, "This player, Jesse, has achieved an even higher level now, but still has much to learn."

"Wait what?" I asked, very confused.

"The long dream of life still waits for you, and you must live it." Said the first voice.

"You may not understand these words now," said the second voice, "But I assure you, one day you will."

"But first, let us get back to the present, or perhaps the future." Said the first voice.

"What do you mean future?" I asked.

"We can see all, the past, present, and future." The first voice said.

"Your future, can either be very dark, or very light." Said the second voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Herobrine has a very unique set of powers." The second voice said.

"Indeed." The first voice added, "Before he died, he left a revenge message, did he not?"

"Yes," I said remembering his promise to come back, "He did."

"That may seem like a simple message, but it was his life raft." The first voice said.

"Yes," The second sighed, "He has tried to use your memories to create a way for himself to escape the void."

"So," The first voice started, "We must delete your memory of him so that he will not escape and end this world."

"You mean erase my memories?" I asked sadly, I didn't want to forget about my friends, and Lukas...

"Not truly erased, you will exist in an altered time with different memories." Said the second voice.

"But there is a price." The first voice added. "Where there is death, there must always be death." I was very confused.

"We can trace the moment to change your memories. And that moment will be the moment you fell from the Wither storm." The first voice said. "I am afraid that you died there, and where there is death, there must always be death."

"But it must be another to die, the pig Ruben." The second voice said.

"What!" I said, tears forming in my eyes, "No! Not Ruben! Let me die! He shouldn't have to die for me!"

"We understand you are upset, but you are far too important." The first voice soothed.

"And we promise you will not remember his death in this way." The second voice added.

"Your new memories will be this: After you defeated the wither storm you will be the one to fall in the lake, and Ruben the hard ground. He will be remembered as a hero, and you will be the leader of the New Order of the Stone." The first voice said.

"What about my friends?" I asked whipping away my tears.

"Those will be the memories they have as well." The second voice assured.

"And if Herobrine was to somehow find a way back," said the first voice, "we will return your true memory imminently, as well as your friends' memories."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just nodded.

"As for us, you will remember us as a dream." Said the first voice

"We are the universe." Said the second voice.

"And the universe said I love you."

"And the universe said you have played the game well."

"And the universe said everything you need is within you."

"And the universe said you are stronger than you know."

"And the universe said you are the daylight."

"And the universe said you are the night."

"And the universe said the darkness you fight is within you."

"And the universe said the light you seek is within you."

"And the universe said you are not alone."

"And the universe said you are not separate from every other thing."

"And the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code."

"And the universe said I love you because you are love."

"And the game was over and the player woke up from the dream. And the player began a new dream. And the player dreamed again, dreamed better. And the player was the universe. And the player was love." 

"You are the player." 

"Wake up." 

**Authors Note:**  
Hey guys! So the story is finally "finished"! All it needs is an epilogue now. And how about that for a plot twist? Now it could technically be considered cannon! Anyway, I'll have an Epilogue out soon so I don't leave you guys high and dry. I'll post more about the future then!


	18. Epilogue

In time, our heroes became legends. They traveled to distant realms, battled tyrants, and finished what the Old Order of the Stone started. Though Herobrine was never able to come back, the mysterious voices returned their memories. This allowed them to move farther into the future.

 _20 years in the future (after the Order of the Stone)_ :

Petra became a Trainer of young warriors who would go on to do great things like the Order of the Stone themselves. Axel came a world renowned TNT expert, using his destructive abilities to end fighting. Olivia became a world-class red stone engineer and created her own red stone world where she continues to inspire others around her every day. Lukas became a famous writer with his best-seller "The Adventures of Jesse and The Order of the Stone". And Jesse, after years of service has finally settled down. She and Lukas are planning a fall wedding...

 **The**

 **End**


	19. The Future(Not a chapter, but an ending)

Hey guys! I want to thank you all for reading _A Second Chance_! This was my first story and I just can't thank you all enough for the support this story has gotten! It has really meant a lot to me. This was extremely fun to write and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it!

 **The Future:**  
I know I'm going to get asked if I will do a sequel, and most likely I won't. I don't want to drag this story to the point it's no longer good. Anyhow, I'm not going to be done posting. In my spare time, I do like to write short stories and screen plays (also fanfics). So I was thinking about putting some up! So if you all are ever interested in that, feel free to come check them out at later dates. 

Thank you once again for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed my story...


End file.
